lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Consul's Car
The ''' '''Consul’s Car is a traffic case in L.A. Noire. When first released, it was exclusive to the PS3 and North-American versions of L.A. Noire. European gamers could buy the case for £3.99. However, in The Complete Edition of the game for the PC, PS3 and Xbox 360, this case is now a normal mission and must be done to continue the story. Walkthrough Traffic detectives Cole Phelps and Stefan Bekowsky are called to investigate the theft of the diplomatic vehicle of Juan Francisco Valdez, the Consul General of Argentina in Los Angeles. In starting the case, go to the crime scene in which there will be a baseball diamond with a Packard car in the middle of it. Examine the wrench on the ground to get the name of the Packard dealership and then use the phone that is next to the car to find out the address of the dealer. Then examine four areas of the car to gain clues: the driver's side door to find out that the car is owned by the Argentine embassy, the front of the car to see that there is no license plate, the flag on the front of the car to see that other flag is missing and then the passenger side to see that there is a missing tire with the rim on blocks. Once you have examined all the evidence, go question a fellow by the name of Oswald Jacobs. *Witness report - Truth *Hispanic suspects - Doubt *Possible suspect vehicle - Truth *Vehicle stripped of parts - Doubt After the conversation, examine his front porch for the notebook. Examine it further twice for two clues and then use the phone again. Go back to Central to speak to Juan Francisco Valdez. *Packard purchase history - Doubt *Theft of the consular vehicle - Doubt *Association with Gabriel - Lie (Proof: Valdez's notebook) After this, go to the Packard dealership and after sitting through a sales pitch, you can follow the owner to the garage. At the garage, there is a big wall mount for tools. The idea here is to match the tools that are missing on the wall to the tools that are on the table. After matching, you will get a new person of interest, Gabriel Del Gado. Then, examine the license plates on the same wall and that should be all the clues. Go back to the owner and start asking questions, *Association with Valdez - Lie (Proof: Alleged bribery or Valdez's notebook) *Whereabouts of Del Gado - Doubt *Wrench used in auto theft - Doubt After questions, go to the Del Gado Residence and examine the letters on the floor of the entryway of the apartment to get his apartment number: 3. Go there and you will be greeted by a woman named Anna Rodriguez and you will be able to take a look around. Go to the table and you will see the missing Argentine flag. Examine it and get a clue. Then go to the towards the kitchen and on the way examine the picture of the car on the table. In the kitchen, check the table and it will be a table for two. Then, go outside to the garage area and examine the two Packard wheels. Then go to the other corner of the garage to examine the license plates and you will be done with clues. Now, go up to Anna and start asking questions. *Motive for auto theft - Truth *Last contact with Gabriel - Lie (Proof: Breakfast plates) *Diplomatic plates recovered - Doubt *Location of Gabriel - Truth Now, go to the illegal street races and get ready to participate in a street race. Look for the red Ford that you saw in the picture at the Del Gado residence and after chasing him through the Los Angeles River, you will be able to apprehend him. Do not shoot him even though you are able to, just point your gun at him and keep close. PC gamers should note that there are still 17 Clues in this case, and some clues may be unobtainable, like the missing Argentine flag, blocking you from getting a 5-star rating. Restart the whole case will help fixing this issue. Trivia *Cole and Stefan will talk about this case in "A Marriage Made in Heaven". (Xbox 360, PC) *Cole and Stefan will talk about Adrian Black in the beginning of this case. *If you drive the Ford Police Special until the race section of the game, in the cutscene before the race your car will automatically be Stefan's Buick Super. *In the illegal race, damage to your car will not count in the Case report, just don't run into people or city property and you should be fine.(confirmed in PC version) *While you're chasing Gabriel through the waterway, you can see several wrecked cars rusting in the water. These cars were most likely police cars or detective cars that got wrecked while chasing Gabriel through the watery way, as Anna says that a lot of police cars got wrecked trying to follow Gabriel there. *If you stay in the police station after being briefed by Captain Leary, he can be seen walking into and sitting down in Captain James Donnelly's office, rather then his own. *If you shoot and kill Del Gado, you'll only get three stars and Gordon Leary will scold you for not keeping him alive. Video Z2YRq9XYp84&list=PL7180AF625AC80A5C&index=6&feature=plpp_video References de:Consul's Car Consul's Car, The Category:Downloadable content Category:Traffic